Computing systems have transformed the way we work play and live. Modern computing systems can perform a wide variety of tasks as directed by the software and services that is available to the computing system. Computing systems are becoming increasingly connected to each other, thereby allow more cooperative interactivity between computing systems. Furthermore, high volumes of multimedia data are now delivered between computing systems. Accordingly, computing workflows are more than ever before dependent on reliable delivery over networks.
Networks are composed of a topology of interconnected computing systems (often referred to as “nodes” or “network nodes”). The channel between network nodes is referred to as a “link”. When messages are delivered from one computing system to another, those messages may be transmitted over a certain flow traversing a path in the topology of linked nodes. The performance of network nodes and links may vary. Routing technology enables messages to take alternative paths if the performance of a particular path has degraded. When node or link performance has degraded significantly, that node or link may be placed out of use, repaired and/or replaced.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.